tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Den
Den *'Designer': Rolls Royce Sentinel *'Builder': Rolls Royce Sentinel *'Configuration': 0-4-0 Den is a Diesel-Hydraulic engine who runs the Sodor Dieselworks with his assistant, Dart. Bio In Day of the Diesels, Den and Dart took Thomas to the back shed of the Dieselworks while Percy, Diesel 10, and the other Diesels took over the Steamworks. In the fifteenth season, he, along with Dart and Diesel, tried to find a Christmas tree for the Dieselworks whilst in competition with Thomas. Den later teased Flynn for spraying the Fat Controller and Gordon. In the sixteenth season, he helped Thomas fix Ol' Wheezy and repaired Gordon's bufferbeam. In the seventeenth season, Den, with Dart, help fixed a sputter in Salty's engine. In the eighteenth season, Den, along with Dart, Sidney, and Diesel hid from Paxton, causing Paxton to search for them. Persona Den is the Diesel engine who runs the Vicarstown Dieselworks, repairing other Diesels. He is stately and deeply pensive. He tries to make sure everything he says is deeply considered, can often heard muttering "what I mean to say is...", and can tend to over-think. He may come across as a little slow, but nothing could be further from the truth. He is rather astute and likes to take into account as much as he can with regards to a problem. Although he is not a worrier, he may tend to be on the fence about taking particular action over a matter before making a calculated, informed decision that will be worth the wait. Sometimes though, Dart, his assistant at the Dieselworks, can tell what he is thinking and cut to the chase a little quicker for the benefit of the other engines, which is why they support each other so well as a team. Den is a hard worker and is popular and well respected among the Diesels for fixing them with a whisk of his wheels, even if his tools may be old and shoddy and his machinery may be outdated. Although he is not devious, Den may have the occasional chuckle at an engine's expense. Basis Den is a Rolls Royce Sentinel Diesel-Hydraulic 0-4-0. Livery Den is painted slate grey and orange with cream lining. His buffer beams are painted with orange and black wasp stripes. He has the Sodor Dieselworks logo on each side of his cab. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; fifteenth season onwards) * Thierry Kazazian (France and French speaking Canada) * Ryuzou Ishino (Japan) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth - seventeenth season, excluding Day of the Diesels) * Fredrik Paasche (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Burkhard Schmeer (Germany) * Piotr Bąk (Poland) * Víctor Covarrubias (Mexico) * Tiaggo Zambrano (Brazil) Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * TrackMaster * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) Gallery File:DayoftheDiesels42.png File:DayoftheDiesels22.png File:TreeTrouble16.png|Den and Dart File:TreeTrouble20.png|Diesel, Dart, and Den File:FieryFlynn51.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles16.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles29.png File:ThomasTootstheCrows24.png File:BustMyBuffers!58.png File:AwayFromTheSea47.png File:DisappearingDiesels21.png File:DisappearingDiesels40.png|Den, Dart, and Sidney File:Denpromo2.png File:DenatKnapfordpromo.png File:DenatMcCollFarm.png File:RescueOntheRailsMenu9.png|Den on a DVD game File:DenandThomasCGIpromo.png|Den and Thomas File:DenandThomasCGIpromo2.jpg File:DenandDartbyTommyStubbs.png|Den and Dart by Tommy Stubbs File:DenCGImodel.jpg|Den's CGI model File:Den'sBasis.jpg|Den's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayDen.png|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayDen.jpg|Take-n-Play File:2015Take-n-PlayDen.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-N-PlayTalkingDen.png|Talking Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterDenPrototype.jpg|Prototype Trackmaster File:TrackMasterDen.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDenattheDieselworks.jpg File:MegaBloksDen.png|Mega Bloks File:Wind-UpDen.jpg|Wind-up See also * Category:Images of Den Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:0-4-0